happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mel
Mel is a fan character created by Neizov. She is a very forgetful, oblivious and clumsy guinea pig. Appearance She is a purple guinea pig with dark spots on her head, left hand and back. Her belly, soles and inside her ears have a lighter purple color. She wears a golden-colored plastic purse on her left hand. Character Bio She was born in Happy Tree Town, where she was born and raised. She has always wanted to help people, however, her clumsyness wold make her hurt people unintentionally. At school, al of her teachers would always get her grounded for not doing her errands, despite that, she managed to graduate from school by getting good grades on her examns. Nowdays, she is seen working on several jobs, due that she is fired constantly from all of her jobs due to her clumsyness. Personality Mel has a friendly and cheerful personality; she always tries to help people, that is, until she messes up due to her forgetfullness and ususal clumsyness. Unfortunately, everytime Mel tries to get a job well done, she unwillingly lead to someone ending up being hurt badly, or mutilated, in the worst of the cases, dead. But she never tries to willingly kill anyone. As seen in many episodes, she has a lot of jobs, and each episode features a different job (probably because she was fired from the previous job). However, it has been proven that she possesses a high degree of inteligence; she is sometimes seen solving difficult puzzles, but her forgetfulness overshadows her own inteligence. Greenish seems to like her, but do to him being a bully, he is hated by Mel. Relationships Friend *Eyes: They know each other for a long time and get along pretty well. *Anny: She is one of many employees in her store, and are very good friends. *Spiky: they get along, but they are rarely seen together. *Snezhnyy: Same as Spiky. *Colmillos: They get along, but she doesn't like him messing with other rabbits. *Mia: They are co-workers and Mel feels something for her. Enemies *Greenish: She hates him for being a bully and harassing her. *Prickly: Same as Greenish. *Kezia: He hates her because he has been a victim of his scams on several occasions. Episodes Starring role *A soda please Featuring role *Tramped Cards Appearance Deaths #A soda please - Died inside the van explosion. #Tramped Cards - Head impaled by a card. Injuries *Tramped Cards - Eye impaled by Snappy's claw. Kill counts *Cap - 1 ("Tramped Cards") Trivia *Since the creator seems to be a little distracted, he mistakenly named her Mel instead of Mely, but decided to keep the first name. *She is a blend between Lumpy and Sniffles. *She suffers many deaths by hands of his own creator. *She is left-handed. *She does not seem to have a love interest, although, her own creator has confirmed she is a biexual. *Her survival rate is 20%. Gallery Trampedcard2.png Translation made by DetoxCyanide. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Good characters Category:Forgetful Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Purple Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:Mammals Category:Guinea pigs Category:Rodents Category:Free to Use Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters